la gran corrida
by danyHxN
Summary: los concursante tienen que hacer una prueba en el que tienen que correr gracias a eso nace un nuevo romance


Era un día normal como todos, chris llamaba a los campistas para otra prueba

-la prueba de hoy se llama "LA CORRIDA DEL AÑO" jeje se me ocurrió esta maña, bueno esto consiste en que tienen que llegar a la meta simplemente- dijo chris

Pero eso es fácil demasiado fácil- dijo courtney

Pero no dije todo hay una serie de trampas que el chef coloco en el camino jaja cuidado con ellas- rio Chris

Eso tiene más sentido- dijo Duncan

Muy bien les daré 5 minutos para que se preparen- dijo Chris mientras se iba

Casi todos los campistas se preparaban courtney enlongaba, cody se metía botellas de agua por todas partes, mientras que sierra lo observaba como una sicópata , heather estaba preparándose enlongando y noah la observaba fijamente.

Que miras?- pregunto owen

Que no miro nada solo mi libro ¿que no vez que leo?- dijo noah poniéndose su libro rápidamente en la cara

Si claro- dijo owen

Que te importa lo que hago?- dijo noah un poco molesto

No nada- dijo owen mientras trataba de mirar la dirección de los ojos de noah que se dirigían hacia heather

Con que mirando a heather- dijo owen

Que estás loco! Jamás es la última persona que miraría en el mundo….si claro heather pufff como se te puede pasar eso por la mente- dijo noah un poco alterado

Muy bien su tiempo ya ha pasado todos fórmense en la línea de meta

Ja Esto ya lo tengo ganado- dijo courtney

Cállate¡- grito lechawna

En sus marcas listo….FUERA!- dio Chris la partida

Todos empezaron a correr heather dio todo su esfuerzo en la salida quedando de primer lugar

Ja ¿adónde estas ahora courtney? Jajaj voy a ganar- dijo heather, cuando miro hacia atrás ni siquiera vio a courtney

M que extraño donde estará? Se pregunto heather

Mientras que courtney estaba casi de los últimos lugares junto a noah, owen Harold y beth

Porque no estás de primer lugar ya te cansaste?- pregunto noah a courtney

Ja yo jamás me canso, solo es una estrategia que tengo- dijo courtney

Me la puedes decir?- dijo owen

Estás loco ni en sueños-dijo courtney

Mientras que heather quedaba de primer lugar se distrajo mirando hacia atrás que apenas vei a Duncan y a Eva corriendo, si es que eran ellos no los veía muy bien

Mientras miraba hacia atrás tropezó con una trampa que era un agujero tapado con hojas

AAAA- grito heather

Que alguien me ayude ayudaaa!- gritaba heather

Jajaja nunca creí que alguien caería en esa trampa- dijo chris mientras observaba por una tele con el chef

Ayuda alguien- seguía heather

Ja ni sueñes- dijo Duncan mientras pasaba por el lado

Olvídalo- dijo Eva

Me gustaría pero no puedo- dijo cody mientras se lo llevaba sierra

Nos vemos en la meta heather- dijo gwen riendo

Sueña- dijo lechawna

Wau heather cayó en una trampa tengo el primer puesto – dijo courtney

Courtney? Sabes que vas casi de las ultimas? Ya no ganaras- dijo heather

Eso quisieras jjaja- dijo courtney mientras se iba tranquilamente

Courtney vio que ya la mayoría se estaba cansando asique puso su plan en marcha, empezó a correr lo mas que podía aunque no fue mucho el esfuerzo ya que los campistas ya empezaban a correr lentamente asique no le fue difícil superar a todos hasta llegar al primer lugar

Mientras que heather trataba de salir de la trampa….

Quien esta ahí?- pregunto noah mirando hacia el agujero

Noah? NOAH! SOY YO AYUDAME PORFAVOR!- grito heather desesperadamente

Mmmm está bien toma mi mano- dijo noah estirándole la mano

Uf gracias noah creí que me quedaría atrapada para siempre- dijo heather sacudiéndose

Descuida lo único malo es que vas a perder- dijo noah

No del todo- dijo heather mientras recogía una botella de agua que estaba en el suelo ..Seguramente se le cayó a cody

Heather bebió de esa botella y empezó a correr superando increíblemente a todos

Voy a ganar la victoria es mía! – decía courtney mientras quedaban unos pocos metros hacia la meta

Hasta que…

Espera hay courtney- grito heather

Ee?- dijo courtney extrañada miro hacia atrás y vio a heather apresurándose a ella

Es es imp imposible!-dijo courtney mirando a heather

Heather tomaba agua y corría mas rápido mientras que courtney miraba hacia atrás cayo en una trampa

AAAAAAAAAA NOOOO ESTABA APUNTO DE GANAR SOLO UNOS METROS NOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba courtney

Gracias por la victoria perdedoraaa!- gritaba heather mientras cruzaba la meta

Y heather es la ganadora- dijo Chris

Siiiiiiiiiiii- gritaba heather

Muy bien tu premio es la inmunidad y una cabaña para dos personas con todo de lujo, tú eliges con quien quieres pasar la noche- dijo Chris

Mmmm creo que se con quien- dijo heather caminando hacia noah

Quiero que pases la noche conmigo en esa cabaña- le dijo heather a noah

Es enserio!- pregunto noah sorprendido

Si , si no fuera por ti no hubiera ganado- dijo heather, al terminar de hablar le beso la mejilla lo que noah se sintió ruborizado

Al anochecer noah y heather entraron a la cabaña para dormir…

Noah estaba sentado en el sillón y heather se sentó al lado de el

Oye gracias en serio-le dijo heather a noah

O de nada-dijo noah

Los dos se empezaron a acercar hasta darse un beso muy apasionado, y así pasaron la noche besuqueándose . FIN.


End file.
